


Stammi Vicino

by RinChanSanMatsuoka



Category: Free!
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Genderbending, Ice Skating, Rin is a sap, Rule 63, figure skater Rin, hockey player Sou, they're 3rd years here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-02 01:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10205498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinChanSanMatsuoka/pseuds/RinChanSanMatsuoka
Summary: They were made for each other, both on and off the ice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I commissioned wafflesex for fem!Sourin art and for the past couple days on twitter we've all been talking about that so I ended up writing this really fast. So here I go mashing up two of my fandoms lmao.

Losing herself to her routine was always something Rin enjoyed.  Whenever she was able to just let go of her doubts and fears, the rest of the world would melt away and it would just be her, the ice, and the emotions she put into her movements.  
  
However, there was only one thing, or rather, one _person_ , that could break through her concentration and bring her back to reality.  
  
As Rin moved into a Biellman spin, she caught sight of _her_ , standing at the edge of the rink, eyes glued to Rin's form.  Feeling her face heat up, Rin moved into her final spin as she tried in vain not to think about the other girl.  
  
She struck her finishing pose to the sound of solitary applause.  Breaking from her pose, she rounded on the other woman, a pout on her lips.  She tried to look upset despite still breathing heavily from exertion.  
  
"You broke my concentration, you know! I told you not to come to the sides while I skate because I can see you!" Rin whined, pouting even more as the other girl just laughed and skated over to her.  
  
"It's not my fault my dashing good looks distract you," Souko replied, grinning as she came to a stop in front of Rin.  
  
"You're impossible," Rin huffed, grabbing the front of her girlfriend's hockey jersey to pull her closer.  Even with her skates giving her extra height, Souko still towered above her.  While she’d never admit it to her girlfriend – Souko would never let her live it down if she did – Rin really did love the height difference between them.

“But you love me,” Souko teased, leaning down to press a kiss to Rin’s forehead.

Pouting again, Rin just nudged her with her elbow before asking, “Are you finished with practice?”

“Mm, yeah.  Sorry, I probably smell, huh?” Souko asked, looking sheepish as she tried to back away.

Rin rolled her eyes and kept her hands clenched firmly on Souko’s jersey.  “It’s fine, Sou!  Sheesh, we work out together so this isn’t something gross, you dummy.  Now, since you’re all finished, will you skate with me?”

Souko’s face actually turned red at the question and she rubbed the back of her neck like she always did when nervous.  “You know I’m not good at all that fancy stuff you do…”

Pouting again, Rin looked up at Souko with the best pleading look she could muster.  “Please?  I love skating with you, Sou!  You know how to move just right!  Haru and Makoto’s telepathy have nothing on us!”

“You’ve always got to beat Haru, huh?” Souko teased, rolling her eyes as Rin nodded eagerly.  “Fine, fine.  I just don’t know how why I let you talk me into these things.”

“Because you love me!  Besides, don’t think I didn’t notice you changed from your hockey blades into ice skates!”  Grinning, Rin leaned up to steal a kiss before pulling on Souko’s hand to move them to the middle of the rink.

Letting Rin maneuver her around, Souko watched her with a smile before muttering, “Of course I love you.”

“Did you say something?” Rin asked, glancing at her as she got the two of them into their starting position.  “And you remember the steps I taught you right?”  She had choreographed a routine for them, because even though they’d never perform it anywhere, she had wanted something special for the two of them.

“Nope,” Souko replied, grinning as she leaned down to give Rin a soft kiss.  “And I’d never forget our routine.”  The bright blush on Rin’s face was totally worth the playful shove that almost sent her falling.  Her girlfriend was just _too_ cute, she thought, falling easily into the movements Rin had taught her.

Rin moved with grace and ease, leading the dance between the two of them.  For someone who always complained that she wasn’t suited for figure skating, Souko’s movements were fluid and she matched Rin perfectly.  To her, it was just more proof that she and Souko were made for each other.  She kept those thoughts to herself, however, not wanting people to think she was just a silly teenager.  But Rin was sure Souko felt the same; she could see it in the way Souko looked at her when they skated together like this.

When they ended their routine, with Rin in Souko’s arms, Rin reached up to cup Souko’s face.  “I love you,” she whispered before pulling Souko down for a soft kiss.  She had poured all her feelings for Souko into this routine and it made her incredibly happy whenever they skated it together.

“Sap,” Souko murmured against her lips before kissing her again.


End file.
